


Life With Baby Hazel

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Tired Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: I was watching a clip from The Big Bang Theory and this story came. Life with baby Hazel isn’t as easy at first. Due to the fact that Jace immediately decides to burn the candle at both ends, going back to be being a Shadowhunter and a mother at the same time. Feeling exhausted, he feels useless as a mother because he thinks Alec is a better mother than him. However Alec will show that Jace is a good mother to baby Hazel.





	Life With Baby Hazel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComatoseSkyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/gifts).



> Please read and enjoy, if you don't like, then please I still add, don't read.

Life With Baby Hazel

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

 

.Disclaimer. 

          I don’t own anything, this scene belongs to The Big Bang Theory and the characters belong to Shadowhunters they belong to Mortal Instruments and for now I just don’t own anything.

[Please this is something I thought of, again, I still add this, if you like, enjoy and review, if not. Please no one is being forced to read this, no negative comments]

For ComatoseSkyy,

          I hope this gift is okay and surprise is okay, and that you like it.

.Summary.

          I was watching a clip from The Big Bang Theory and this story came. Life with baby Hazel isn’t as easy at first. Due to the fact that Jace immediately decides to burn the candle at both ends, going back to be being a Shadowhunter and a mother at the same time. Feeling exhausted, he feels useless as a mother because he thinks Alec is a better mother than him. However Alec will show that Jace is a good mother to baby Hazel.

* * *

 Alec and the others were eating at Alec’s office. He looks to see that Jace is currently being fed by Simon because Hazel is currently being breastfeed by Jace, who looks tried but happy.

Alec decides to ask, “How is life with baby Hazel?”

Jace thinks, but simply smiles, “It’s been a wonderful time for me.”

Simon remembers what it was like.

* * *

 **A Week Ago**

_Hazel sobbed, wanting to be held by her mother, who was tired and exhausted. Jace rocked her as he tries to get her to go to sleep._

_Jace groans, “Stop crying, baby girl. Please I’m begging you. My pectorals are empty, can I make you lasagna? Do you want lasagna?”_

_Soon her cries reduce to sniffles and she slowly closed her eyes, going to sleep._

_Jace says, “It’s okay baby girl.”_

_Jace felt relief as he finally walked out of his room and slowly sliding down as he sat against the wall on the floor._

_Jace rubs his eyes, “What have I done?!”_

_Simon started to knock, “Hey, babe, I got you something to eat, your favorite, food.”_

_Hazel started crying from the knock. Jace with slight dark circles under his eyes, groans._

_Jace sighs, “It took me two hours to calm her down, Simon, by the angel, really?!”_

_Simon helps Jace up and the two start to go in, but Alec stops them. Who is five months pregnant and currently wanting the practice._

_Alec says, “I got it, Jace looks like he needs to collapse and shower.”_

_Then while Hazel cried, Alec decided to hold her close to his heart, hearing a heart beating, Hazel, was finally able to sleep. She sniffles and holds onto Alec’s shirt tightly with her tiny hands, while her little legs stayed, feeling Alec’s baby move and touch what is on their mother’s baby belly._

_Outside Jace and Simon where surprised at the silence. Izzy came by to check on them. Izzy looks and then finally stays as she sees Alec rocking Hazel to sleep._

_Izzy comments, “Wow, Alec is pretty good.”_

_Jace felt tears go down his face, “That was so quickly.”_

_Simon looks, “Are you sad babe?”_

_Jace sighs, “No these are happy tears babe.”_

_Izzy says,” You sure, those are not tired or happy tears.”_

_Jace sobs, “No they’re not you idiots. How come Alec can calm my own baby down, but I can’t do it.”_

_Izzy tries, “Maybe he’s giving a lecture and she’s playing possum to avoid listening.”_

_Jace cries, “You’re not even helping Izzy.”_

_Simon holds Jace as he sobs, “Everyone is a better mom but me.”_

_Izzy tries again, “Maybe Hazel is in her rebellious phase too soon?”_

_Jace buried his face in Simon’s neck, crying and sobbing. Simon rocked and rubbed his back while trying to comfort Jace, but Jace ended up crying himself to sleep. He picks up Jace, cradling Jace as he takes him inside to see Alec holding Hazel with her little head on his chest._

_Alec looks, “What’s wrong with Jace?”_

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

          Alec says, “I’m really sorry it’s been rough Jace.”

          Simon rubs Jace’s back as he sighs, calm but a bit sad. Alec watches Jace let’s Hazel uses his finger to suckle with, then remembered the pacifiers so he watches as Jace puts it to her mouth. Hazel suckles and looks at her mother then holds onto his shirt with her tiny little fingers with a lot of strength she could with her tiny baby hands.

          Simon admits, “With the crying it hasn’t been that easy.”

          Jace before would have denied that he didn’t cry, but with his mood getting less, it was hard for him to deny being the one crying.

* * *

 **Back to that Week**

          _Jace is sobbing in the pillow, not wanting to wake Simon or their daughter Hazel._

_Simon woke as Jace sobs, “How can she hate me?! I’m her mother and her food comes from my chest. It’s like hating, a frozen yogurt machine.”_

_Simon gets wet cloth, “She doesn’t hate you baby.”_

_Jace doesn’t turn, but Simon figures his eyes are on him._

_Jace muffled by the pillow hears, “Now you hate me. Why does everyone hate me?!”_

_Simon picks up Jace, letting him sob in his neck, then Jace finally calms down, taking the cloth and wiping his face with it._

_Jace wonders, “Why am I so depressed Simon? Do you still like my body?”_

_Simon thinks, “When is the last time we had sex? Or let me show appreciation to your body?”_

_Jace sighs, “I don’t know, but for now can sex wait?”_

_Simon nods, “Maybe you should talk to Izzy or Alec?”_

_Jace at first wanted to fight, but nodded with agreement, remembering how Alec did take psychology. He then turns to Simon._

_Simon says, “Want me to hold you.”_

_Jace says in a thick voice, “It would mean a lot to me.”_

_The next day Jace talked with Alec, who allowed listen, and even allowed Jace to take time nurse Hazel when she wanted to be fed. Alec concluded Jace is dealing with depression, but mostly exhausted while self-conscious about his body. He remembered how Jace burned both candles with working and being a mother._

_Alec is giving Jace four months to rest since he’s really tired._

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

          Alec looks to Jace, “How have things been going with you and baby Hazel?”

          Jace smiles, “I did finally find a way to help Hazel sleep through the night and it was something that helped me too.”

          Simon smiles, remembering how he learned what Jace’s technique is.

* * *

 **Back to that Week**

          _Simon came in to look for Jace and notice that Jace is holding Hazel while in her crib, surprised and sees Jace is sleeping, so he gently reached in and gave Jace a finger kiss on the side of his head._

_Jace opened his eyes from that._

_Simon lowered the light on phone and waved._

_Jace waves as best as he can back. Then Simon decides to sleep in the chair, reclining it back as they both are able to sleep much better. It turns out Jace didn’t need the medication and sleeping more helped him._

* * *

**At the current present**

Alec turns to Jace and Simon. Hazel was being breastfed, currently with silence, they heard Hazel suckling and drinking his milk. Silence became too much as Alec decided to break the silence.

          Alec turns, “You fit in her crib?”  
          Jace shrugs, “It’s a big enough crib yes I can fit there, but I could fit in her crib, the point is, it helped her sleep.”

          Alec nods, “That’s good but you still have a month left, so spend each moment.”

          Jace nods, remembering how Simon showed so much appreciation for his body last night after Hazel was put down for bed.

          Alec sighs, cradling his five-month pregnant belly, he misses Magnus, but his texts and calls were unresponsive. He decides to continue to talk with Jace and Simon but looked at his watch.

          Alec realizes, “ Well my lunch break is up.”

          Jace sighs, “And I’ll stay to help with paperwork. Hazel is napping and I can help with reading.”

          Simon adds, “ I have to check to see if Luke needs help. I’ll see you guys later.”

          Jace nods as he and Simon kiss goodbye. Alec helps by giving Jace his glasses and put on his own.

          Alec turns to Jace, “You ever going to tell Simon about the glasses?”

          Jace smiles, “I didn’t need to, I was reading when he caught me, I fell asleep with them on. When he was showing much appreciation to my body last night and said no to remove my glasses.”

          Alec smiles, Jace seems happy, and so content. Right now Hazel is currently in her baby carrier next to the desk, snoozing and suckling on her thumb. While the two work, the two finish as Hazel wakes up to have her diaper changed, which Alec allows, after changing her diaper, she continues to suckle her small thumb and stare at her mom with the same two different colored eyes.

          Hazel then pulls at Jace’s shirt, Jace sighs, three Shadowhunters are going in for their mission. Alec takes his jacket as Jace unbuttons his shirt, a bit, holding Hazel close, as her lips miss the first time, second time and by third, she is able to latch on.

          Alec puts his jacket over Jace, who nods his thanks.

          The three come in as Jace pats Hazel’s bottom over the jacket.

          The two seem to not get bugged while the third looked at Jace with disgusts.

          The third says, “Okay, do we have to be here to this, tell him to stop it.”

          Jace is confused, “Stop what?”  
          The third points to where Alec’s jacket is draped over him, “That is disgusting and wrong to do in here.”

          Alec defends, “That is called breastfeeding. Now you have your mission, you can go.”

          The second says, “It’s normal for a mother to breastfed their baby, and Herondale has a jacket, so let’s go.”

          The third sighs, “And here I thought Herondale is a-.”

          Second slaps him upside the head, “Go before you say something regretful in front of Lightwood and Herondale, we’ll be back from the mission.”

          The three left, the third one grumbling as they left.   

          Alec says, “Well, that was odd.”

          Jace nods, “Yeah, can we get this off, Hazel doesn’t like covers.”

          Alec nods as he removes the jacket and Hazel grabs her mother’s finger. Alec smiles, this will be him in five months he thought as he rubs his baby belly, feeling his unborn baby kick and move around inside him. It made Alec excited because of that.

.The End.

* * *

 Please read and review if you enjoy, if not, please I still add this, no one is being forced to read this.


End file.
